Problem: On Monday, Brandon and Ashley decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Umaima to time them with a stopwatch. After 7.02 minutes, Umaima agreed to time the runners. Brandon sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 90.38 seconds. When it was Ashley's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 82.46 seconds. How much faster was Ashley than Brandon in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Ashley was than Brandon, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Brandon's time - Ashley's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ Ashley was 7.92 seconds faster than Brandon.